Shock
by Willow's Song
Summary: Nelly is in a coma after a car accident. Vlad goes on a self destructive rampage after he finds out. Otis and Vikas must try there hardest to help Vlad warnings:cutting, drinking, drugs. bad summery R&R no flames please
1. Chapter 1

so i own nothing. ok just to let you know the reason i'm writing this is because i cant find any vlad stories i want to read

* * *

In a car driving home was a young woman. Her name was Nelly she was heading home to her charge and adoptive nephew Vlad. But suddenly there was a grinding crashing noise and Nelly was left in the tangled wreck of her car.

The ER team rush to save their coworker. They worked there hardest to stop the bleeding. After an hour of back breaking work they had Nelly stable.

"Someone should call Vlad and tell him what happened." The Doctor, Dr. Kerk, said looking around the room.

"I'll go tell Vlad and bring him in he will surely be wanting to see her." Alex said.

At Vlad's and Nelly's house

Vlad was wondering were Nelly was.

'She should have been home over an hour ago. Where is she?' He thought. Soon he was passing to get out his anxieties. There was a knock on the door.

He went to answer it.

"Hello Alex where's Nelly?" Vlad asked with worry laced through his voice.

"She's in the hospital Vlad. She was in an accident and… well she's in a coma. And we don't know if she will wake up." Alex said looking sadly at Vlad.

"No… no she can't be she can't. She's … it's not possible" Vlad stuttered out. Shaking his head he ran past Alex and out the door. He ran and ran until he couldn't run any more.

"How'd he take it Alex? Where is he?" Dr. Kirk asked.

"Not so well Doc. He ran, I tried to catch him I did but he was just too fast and I don't know where he is anymore." Alex said very worried for the little guy.

"I was worried he would take this bad. We need to find him. He's probably in shock." Kirk said will mentally going over where the young boy could have gone.

"I'll call the cops and have them look for him." Alex said heading over to the phone.

"Ok got it" the officer said. "Ok buddy we're looking for Nelly's boy he went missing yesterday so we need to hurry." His partner looked shock but soon they were looking.

The officers had been looking for weeks. They were extremely worried for him like what would he eat or drink. Was he hurt? Was he dead? And the most important where was he?

Vlad had run all the way to his old house. He entered it and went straight to his dad's study. He went over to the corner and curled up with a blanket he couldn't remember getting. Slowly tears made their way down his check. "Uncle Otis I need you please come please' was the last coherent thought that went through Vlad's head.

Otis was enjoying himself in Madrid. When suddenly a loud thought shout through his head, 'Uncle Otis I need you please come please'.

He tried to get Vlad to answer him but he wouldn't. Otis realized he was all out of options so he broke his promise to Vlad.

He entered his mind and saw or heard the complete chaos that was his nephews mind. 'VLAD' he screamed at him.

Soon he realized that he must find his nephew, as soon as possible.

He paid his bill at the café and hurried to his hotel room. When he got there he started to pack. Soon he was calling Vikas.

"Hello" Vikas said.

"Hi Vikas, how fast can you get to strokerton?" he said

"About ten hours. Why?" Vikas said worry working its way into his voice.

"Something's wrong with Vlad but I don't know what." Otis said trying to seem calm.

"Ok I'll be there in ten hours" Vikas said then hung up the phone. Otis went to the airport and got on the first flight to strokerton.

Vlad hurt so bad all he wanted was for the pain to stop. He went in search for anything he could fine that would help.

In the kitchen he found a knife and some alcohol. He went back up stairs to the study.

Back in his corner he opened the whiskey bottle and took a large gulp.

Soon he was very drunk. Slowly the empty feelings drifted away. And along with the feelings so did his conciseness.

Vikas and Otis got into a car after arriving at the air port. The hurried as fast as they could to Bathory. "Where do you think he is?" Vikas asked

"Probably at his old house" Otis answered but was wearied that he was wrong. Soon they were in front of the Tod house.

"I'll look in the tower you look in the main house." Otis said his eyes cold.

They were tearing the house apart in seconds to find Vlad. Otis' shout alerted Vikas that he had found Vlad.


	2. Chapter 2

**i'm soooo sorry for the long wait. camp and school and working all got in the way but i'm planing on updating every frieday so yeah injoy**

Otis walked toward the tower that held the bedrooms. In Vlad's room he didn't find anything. Slowly he made his way up stairs to the charred remains of Thomas's room. Otis was getting really worried. Slowly he made his way up to Thomas's study.

Once in the study the first thing he noticed was the bundle of blankets in the corner. All around it he found bottles of whiskey and a bloody butcher knife on the floor directly in front of it.

He quickly hurried to the bundle. Slowly he peeled the blanket away from the figure. Once the blanket was pulled away Otis say the most horrific sight possible.

Vlad was pale and extremely thin as though he had not eaten in weeks. 'He probably hasn't' Otis thought sadly.

"I found him" Otis yelled loudly. Quickly he looked over Vlad. He looked like he had lost fifty pounds and his cloths hung from his body.

His hair was snarled and greasy and his skin was caked in dirt. His breath shallow and pained with a horrible sounding rattle to them, Otis feared the reason behind the horrible rattle and the pained look on Vlad's face.

There were shallow cuts running across his arm about half way between his elbow and his wrist. 'No please no, please tell me he didn't' Otis thought as he saw the cuts. Tears made their way down his cheeks. Hugging Vlad close he rapped the blanket back around him and picked him up.

Hugging Vlad to him Otis made his way to the main part of the house. Slowly he descended the spiral stairs whispering sweet nothings into Vlad's ear.

Vikas was searching through the kitchen. It was a mess around the main house. It smelled horrible like smoke.

There was a draw open in the corner of the room that looked like it held knives and it seemed to be missing some.

There was a cupboard above the fridge was open with only a half finished bottle of scotch was in it. He shouldered to think of what all could have been in the cupboard.

After finishing looking through the kitchen he was headed to the next door when he heard Otis yell "I found him." Signing Vikas slowly made his way over to the stairs.

Soon Otis came down with the bundle that had to be Vlad. The bundle had this horrible rattling sound as he breathed. Vlad looks so small and lost wrapped tightly in the big blankets.

"Let's get him home" Vikas said opening the door to the outside. They took off toward Nelly's place.

When they got there the first thing they did was bring Vlad up to the bathroom.

"I'll clean the house, you get him bathed and everything" Vikas said heading back to the living room to start cleaning it up.

Otis started by getting Vlad out of his dirty torn cloths. All of a sudden Vlad started turning his head back and forth really hard and fast.

"Easy Vlad I got you calm down shh I got you" Otis said trying to calm Vlad down. Slowly he started to calm down.

Once Vlad was out of his cloths that Otis saw exactly how bad Vlad looked.

"Oh Vlad oh god please be ok please" Otis whispered to him. With tears streaking down his cheeks Otis but Vlad in the bath tub and started to wash all the dirt and grime off his little nephew's body.

Vikas went to work on straightening out the down stairs of the house. The first thing he did was dust. With the rattle in Vlad's lungs he didn't want the dust to aggravate it.

Then he went around getting some blood together for Vlad to eat. After making the blood wine the kitchen looked like a slaughter had taken place in it.

He filled a pitcher up with it. He grabbed a glass and decided it was time to go upstairs.

After Otis was done washing Vlad he quickly dried him off then put him in some pajama pants. After that he carried Vlad to his room and tucked him into bed, while he sat on the bed holding his hand.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in" Otis said not taking his eyes off of his nephew. Vikas walked in caring a tray with a big picture of blood wine on it with three glasses.

"I was hoping we could get him to drink something" Vikas said looking down at the floor. Otis smiled and motioned for him to sit in the chair next to the bed.

"We can try" Otis said sadly looking down at Vlad again. Vikas brought a cup of blood wine over to Vlad, while Otis was working on sitting him up right.

Vikas brought the glass up to Vlad lips. But even the smell of blood and the feeling of it on his lips didn't get Vlad to react in the least. Otis slowly opened Vlad's jaws and let some of the blood into his mouth. But still no reaction can.

Otis gave Vikas a worried look and they set about getting Vlad to drink some of the blood wine. After about an hour they got a glass of blood into him.

Slowly Vlad's eyes fluttered open. He groaned and tried to sit up. When he couldn't he started to freak out.

"Shh calm down Vlad shh its ok your safe" Otis whispered into his ear until he calmed down.

When they put the newly filled cup to Vlad's lips he didn't drink greedily like they expected. He actually tried to push the cup away. Slowly they got more blood in him. After about 3 cups Vlad couldn't take anymore and just stopped drinking and fell asleep.

"Let him sleep" Vikas said putting the glass back with the picture. They cleaned up Vlad's face from the blood, and laid him down to sleep, tucking him in and everything. Sitting by his bed, they watched him sleep peacefully. Signing Otis got up

"I'm going to find him some more blood he's so dehydrated that it will take a lot to get him up and about again."

"Alright I'll make sure he gets his sleep we don't need him hurting himself right now" Vikas said softly trying to reassure Otis that everything will be alright. Otis nodded then left.

"Please Mahlyenki Dyavol get better soon for Otis he needs you" Vikas whispered before leaning back and getting conferrable for a long night.

**please read and review **

**reviews make me update faster even if they are a word it works**


	3. dream happy dreams of love and flying

hi sorry it took so long to update live cought up with me

**discalmer i own noting**

Otis was headed towards the hospital to get more blood for a hopefully hungry Vlad. 'Please Vlad be ok.' When he got to the hospital he thought he should look in on Nelly.

He arrived at her room just as the doctor was about to leave.

"Hello how is she?" Otis asked.

"What's your relation to Nelly?" the doctor countered.

"I'm her boyfriend and Vlad's uncle." Otis said looking the doctor on the eye.

"Oh, I'm sorry, she's physically fine but we don't know if she has any brain damage. She could wake up in a minute or a decade or never. We just can't tell. How's Vlad doing we were really worried about him after he bolted?" the doctors said lowering his eyes that were filled with pity for this man, this man who had suffered way too much.

"He's ok I guess, beating himself up and damn near comatose but ok" Otis whispered a sorrowful look entering his haunted eyes. Seeing that this poor man needed to be left alone the doctor left.

Once he was alone Otis placed a kiss on Nelly's forehead. "Please wake up soon, for Vlad's… and for me" Otis whispered into her ear.

Leaving the room Otis made his to the giant freezers with the blood in them. Filling up a huge back pack that he brought with, Otis made his way out of the hospital. He hurried home in hope that Vlad would be thirsty when he woke up.

Vikas was staring off into the distance reminiscing about the fun loving playful Vlad that visited him, and thinking about how they were going to get that wonderful lively boy back.

Then a whimper pulled him from his thoughts. Vlad's head was thrashing back and forth, his hands twitching like he wanted to hit or swat at something.

In an instant Vikas was with Vlad trying to calm him down, soon though Vikas resorted to entering Vlad's mind and sending calming thoughts and emotions to him.

After some time Vlad calmed down into a peaceful sleep again. Settling back into his chair Vikas gives a weary sigh. 'This is going to be a long night' he thought sadly.

There was this annoying beeping sound. And this voice this lovely voice. And this wonderful pressure and warmth on my head. Then the voice said "Please wake up soon for Vlad… for me" and then the warm presence was gone. And I was alone again in the dark.

"She's dead" a cold uncaring voice said. "No, NO she can't be. It's not possible NO she's not I know she's not" Vlad said while backing away. The man in a white lab coat with no face walked towards him. "She is and there is nothing you can do about it" he said again, advancing closer to Vlad. Vlad turned and ran as fast as he could and yet the faceless doctor was always right behind him.

"It's ok Vlad its ok. Calm down shh its ok." A voice said in a soothing tone. It sent the doctor running in the opposite direction. Vlad slowly came to a stop and basked in the warm confuting words. His world melted and turned into his father's study. Curling up in the corner Vlad went back to sleep.

Otis walked into the house it was perfectly silent. Walking up to Vlad's room he saw Vikas sleeping in a chair next to Vlad's bed. "Vikas wake up" Otis said shaking him awake. Startling awake Vikas sat up straight looking around "what happened???" laughing quietly Otis said "nothing just thought you would be more comfortable in a bed rather than Vlad's hard chair." Nodding his head Vikas moved from the chair and went to the guest room to sleep.

Otis sat and watched Vlad sleep late into the night. Around 3 am Vlad started to thrash around. Grabbing him into a tight embrace he rocked him back and forth and started sing a lullaby.

_I'll rap you in my arms and hold you safe and sound_

_I'll keep you warm at night and make you feel again_

_It's going to be all right it's going to be ok_

_It's going to be fine_

_It's going to be ok cause_

_I'll rap you in my arms and hold you safe and sound_

_I'll keep you warm at night and make you feel again_

_I'll hold you tight keep you warm_

_I'll be here to save you from everything anything you need_

_It'll be alright_

_I'll be right here don't you worry cause_

_I'll be here just hold and_

_I'll rap you in my arms_

_Keep safe at night and hold you and keep warm whenever you call_

_I'll be here_

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be everywhere and anywhere you need me to be_

Vlad calmed down and slowly blinked his eyes.

"Otis???? You came???" He rasped out coughing as tears started falling down his face.

"Shh shh I'm here just relax everything is going to be alright" Otis whispered into his ear holding him tightly to his chest.

Releasing his hold on Vlad Otis went to get up and get the medicine for Vlad but Vlad freaked out and help onto Otis for dear life. And the tears picked up speed and sobs. Rapping his arms around Otis' neck Vlad wouldn't let go.

"It's ok Vlad its ok. I got you. Shh its ok." Otis said holding Vlad tightly against him again.

Vikas woke up with a feel that something big was going to happen. Walking silently down to Vlad's room he stopped to listen and heard Otis singing him a song.

And figured it was time to get Vlad to take the medicine for the rattle in his lungs.

please go to my profile and vote on the pairs for the storry i need some help with that please and thank you

review please it wont hurt you (much... just kinding!!!!!!)


End file.
